Struggle
by Greys404
Summary: Booth and Brennan are alone in the Jeffersonian late at night and this proves to be their catalyst. Tension erupts.They both realize something but is it too late? Set between seasons 3 & 4.FINAL CHAPTER UP. 1st fanfic ever! Please review- STRONG T rating.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic ever. So any comments or reviews you might have let me know :)  
**

* * *

We always fight ,a lot. She's always being logical and rational and I'm the one who's being practical. The anger and fury in her eyes was not supposed to draw me in and seduce me that way. I felt the need for her consuming me in a way which I couldn't understand what she was saying anymore. My pants were becoming increasingly tighter- my imagination was wandering off. Our latest case brought us to her office late at night. It was empty except from me and her.

I sat on the couch watching her getting angry with me. I loved knowing that I put the fire into her eyes. I got up slowly and started moving forward and yelling closer to her face. As I approached her, her eyes bore into mine and a glimmer of desire flashed by. She slowly looked me up and down and I felt my body heighten itself in anticipation.

She looked me in the eye and said 'So all of this has been turning you on?'

I looked back at her with equal passion and replied 'Yes.'

I brought my lips down near her ear and whispered in a husky voice 'Doesn't it turn you on?'

She replied in a very unconvincing 'No'

I then griped her hips and pushed my body flush against hers. I then rubbed my erection against her which elicited a moan from her.

'So when I do this nothing?' I then traced my fingers the small of her back dipping lower to caress her ass.

'When I do this you don't feel anything?' I put my lips to her ear and started nibbling and kissing her there slowly.

'Noooo...I don...I don't ...feel noth.....nothing' she replied in a voice roughly coated with desire.

I then ground my erection harder against her and felt her hips respond.

'This...does... nothing to you Bones? Nothing at all?'

When I pulled my lips away from her neck and started moving towards her lips she placed her hands on my chest and gripped my shirt tightly. The look she gave me then was one fuelled with passion and desire and I was stilled by it. I only noticed what we were doing when she thrust her hips forward and crushed her lips to mine.

This kiss was so intense and so passionate (I thought I was going to come right there) she let her tongue roll against my bottom lip and I allowed her entrance. Our tongues mingled and fought for dominance. Soon we were both moaning and out of breath. As I pulled away and looked into her eyes, I saw one thing I hoped I would never see when this finally happened – Regret.

I slowly pulled away as she gave me a questioning gaze.

I muttered the only words I could at that moment "We …we can't the line and Sully! I forgot about him. "

She then got very infuriated 'Sully... damn it booth'

'Its just well I couldn't you were getting so...and I'

'Stop don't even finish that sentence. I need to go.'

'Don't… stay'

"I'm sorry Booth but I just can't ...I'm going to go home to Sully. Goodnight'

'Damn it Bones! I'm sorry…can't we just go back to how things were before?'

"We'll talk tomorrow. Right now I have other needs and urges that need to be taken care of so have fun playing with yourself on that side of the line."

As she walked away I could bring myself to move. My feet were solidly planted on the now invisible line we had both crossed moments before.

* * *

**Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

Well here's chapter 2 ;) I hope you are happy with it.

_*****I don't own Bones all right to FOX ._*

* * *

_**CHAPTER 2**_

I pushed myself to walk away from Booth. I couldn't stay there if I did I knew what would happen – I would crack. Two years of pent up sexual tension would have spilled out into one of the most exhilarating days of my life. But all this would have to wait.

_**You have a boyfriend.**_ My mind kept shouting at me.

_**But next to Booth, Sully can't compare. **_I responded.

I pushed through the doors of the Jeffersonian and made my way to my car. As I got in I knew I couldn't go home.

I drove myself to Angela's house and pulled out my extra key. I let myself in and lay down on the couch.

Thoughts of Booth ran through my head. I had never felt anything like that before. Our kiss was fuelled by anger but it was also that passionate because we cared. We wanted to one up each other by letting our bodies' respond- and let me tell you, his body responded.

The fire that came with Booth was exciting and new. I usually restrained myself from touching his arm or his chest even though most of the time I'd like to show him exactly how I would use the examination table.

In the moment where our lips met I knew that compared to Sully, Booth was way better in every sense of the word. His tongue was velvety and soft he put just the right amount of force. He was very skilled –he knew exactly what buttons to push. I knew that if this was the only time I would be able to kiss him, I'd have to make it good and so I allowed myself to indulge in his offering.

My eyelids were drooping now and I fought to stay awake. The only thought that ran through my mind before I dozed off was : _**Imagine what else his tongue could do.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

I awoke the next day at 6:45am and after seeing I was alone, got up and left.

As I left her house, I knew I wouldn't be able to avoid Sully by going home so instead, I made my way to the lab where I keep a change of clothes.

I quickly entered the lab and no one else was there. As I entered my office, I realized that when Booth had left, he left a note.

I put in the back pocket of my jeans and got my change of clothes. I made my way to the facilities and got cleaned up.

While I was taking my shower, I imagined what would of happened if Booth would walk in now. I let my imagination wander... Being pushed against the showers in the Jeffersonian isn't my ideal place but Booth would make me forget where we were.

I dried myself and got dressed quickly. I placed my hair in a loose ponytail and went into my office. By this time it was 7:30am and I was ready to work. I grabbed a box from limbo and started working on that.

Everyone started coming in around 8:30 and helped we wrap up the limbo case within the next hour.

I hoped I wouldn't see Booth today - it would just be awkward.

What would I say?

What would he say?

What would he do?

What would I let him do?

_**Stop thinking like that**_ .My mind yelled at me.

I could not get Booth out of my mind know it was hard. The kiss, his note, his lips, his hands....

At that moment a knock on the door alerted me of a presence - it was only Angela.

"Hodgins and I are going for an early lunch would you like to come?"

"I would like to but I'm so busy." I pointed to a stack of paperwork that needed to be signed form our latest case.

"I'm sure you do. Alright if you change your mind, we'll be at the diner. Booth will probably drag you out to lunch anyways" and with that she walked out the door.

At the mention of Booth's name, I froze. The words from his note ringing in my ear: _**I'll fight for you- he doesn't change anything.**_

_**

* * *

Review and tell me what you think :)  
**_


	3. Chapter 3

So this is CHAPTER 3 :)

Thank you all for your awesome reviews :D

**_*I do not own Bones of any of its characters ...*_  
**

_**

* * *

  
**_

Seconds after Angela left, the shrill ringing of my cell phone jolted me out of my reverie. I glanced at the screen and saw the name Sully flashing. I hesitated but then answered knowing if I didn't he would come to the lab.

"Brennan."

"Tempe, hey how are you?"

"I'm fine is there something you need?" I replied in a very un-interested manner.

"I was just wondering why you didn't come home last night. I was worried about you." My stomach clenched at the mention of last night. Booth seeped into my thoughts and started drifting off. Remembering where I am, I answered in a flustered voice.

"There's no reason to be alarmed, I slept at the lab."

"You should stop doing that. Anyways I'm on my way to pick you up for lunch."

"Sully I can't. Umm... I have so much work and I need to finish examining this body from limbo."

"Come on Tempe an hour out of your busy schedule isn't going to kill you."

"I don't know what that means but my answer is still no. I have things to do. I'll talk to you later." And with that I pressed the END button on my cell phone.

I buried my face in my hands. All because I let my sexual desire come out and overtake control of my body, I lie at every opportunity because the guilt of what happened, what I wanted to happen and how I wanted it to happen which were completely irrational thoughts when they concern your partner.

"So, you slept at the lab?" I froze. My body tingled at the sound of his voice and I could hear the anger in his tone.

He was leaning on the frame of the door, his eyes the blackest shade of brown.

"Where I slept is actually none of your business. Is there a reason you're here?" I was amazed at the calm and levelled tone of my voice.

He strode into my office and closed the door behind him.

"Well Bones, after what happened last night it sure as hell is my business where my partner sleeps and who she does it with!"

That was all I needed to snap. I got up from my desk and walked up to him so close he could feel the heat emitting off my body.

"If I decided to go home last night and chose to rock Sully's world that would be NONE of your business. If I decided to do it again in the morning, during my lunch break or even right now, it would be none of your business. What I do, who I do it with and how many times I do it with them should not affect you. Just so were clear YOU. DON'T. OWN. ME."

At this point I was fuming and I saw his eyes glaze over to black. His jaw was set into a rigid posture and his fists were clenched.

"It's just sex. It doesn't mean anything to you. If it did you wouldn't be here talking to me and getting all hot and bothered .You wouldn't be able to walk if it came from a real man and believe me, by the time I'm done with you, you won't remember your name."

His eyes sparkled with desire and a burning need was slowly rising to the surface.

"I'd like to see you try. What you did last night was very unprofessional and it will not happen again. Don't even think about it because even though you said you'd fight for me, no one gets me."

I was proud of myself. I made my way through the speech without stuttering a bit. Booth on the other hand looked like he was about to explode. I looked him over and saw that once again, he was aroused.

A subconscious smirk made its way onto my face. I did that to him. Good thing he couldn't see what he was doing to me.

He just had to have a comeback didn't he?

"Do you want me to own you? Do you want me to make you feel alive? I know that you can feel what's between us; I'll fight for you with all I've got. Why do you keep him around, you know I'm going to win."

And there it was that damn cocky smile, the one that makes my heart melt. The one that made me grasp my desk to keep me from falling.

Of course he took notice of this and grasped my hips and pulled me closer to him. A gasp escaped my mouth and he then put his face near my ear. A moan now escaped my traitorous mouth.

"You want me. I want you. We both feel it. "- At this point he ground his erection into me. I felt his hot breath against the nape of my neck and my hips responded of their own volition.

"Stop denying it. I don't like games. But I'll play them for you, with you, because of you. Just know that I will win and when I do, I will be playing with my prize all night long."

I turned my gaze from his solid chest to his eyes. There was unadulterated passion in there but also compassion and hope.

I raked my hands down his rigid chest and leaned up to whisper in his ear. He shuddered as my breath touched his face.

"Well Booth, let the games begin."

I disentangled myself from him and seated myself behind my desk.

His eyes changed and had a trace of humour within their depths. I reciprocated the smile and felt excited for what was to come. I knew that Sully wasn't one to play games but with Booth, he makes solitaire sound erotic.

He put his palms flat on my desk and was leaning in when the door handle turned.

I shifted my gaze from him to the door and saw him visibly stiffen as my door opened and Sully entered carrying flowers and a bag of food.

This was not good. Booth had his death glare etched on his face and he fully intended to come in between any intimate contact of Sully and me.

I got up from my desk, grazed his erection and pushed past him to give Sully a lingering kiss which he returned very gratefully.

_**Booth wasn't the only one who could play dirty.**_

_**

* * *

**_

So ?? Comments, feedback tell me what you thought ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone thank you for the great reviews :)

Here's Chapter 4, I hope you enjoy...

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_

I had to get out of there. The way he touched her and the way she touched him; it just made me sick to my stomach.

I made some excuse and practically ran out of there angrily, where no one approached me because of my expression.

She was MINE. Well no not really according to her but I wanted her to be mine. I wanted to touch her, feel her, kiss her...

She makes me feel complete and I'm sure I do the same to her.

The look in her eyes, the way her nimble fingers touch me, even for a brief moment, never cease to amaze me.

I entered the SUV not really knowing how I had managed to get the door open. She consumed me. My every thought revolved around her.

_Food – Pie – Diner - Bones_

_Bathroom – Water – Wet - Bones_

_Ice Cream – Tempting – Temperance - Bones_

Anything I do, try to do or are in the process of doing, she's there right beside me... and I couldn't be happier.

The funny thing is I was happy, hell I was freaking over the moon but then Sully strutted in and I couldn't help but feel jealous.

**He was taking away from me the one thing I need to live.**

**The one thing I would risk to love.**

**The one thing, that in the end, would break me.**

But I know she's worth it and that's why I push myself for her, for me, for us and for everything we could be.

I know she can feel it to. Between us, there is so much history but as they say the road goes both ways. What's written in history for me is different than what's written for her but we both know our moments are what define us. They bring us closer and allow us to feel things only with each other because we know our secrets and in the end that's all that matters.

With every touch, every smile and every glance we get closer and I fall more in love with her and I can only hope that she lets me break down one more wall down each time.

I know I've been sitting here for the past 20 minutes, playing this over and over again in mind but every time I think about it I smile.

**One day she'll see.**

It may not be today, it may not be tomorrow but someday, someday she'll see.

And that's all I can hope for with her...

I've worked my way into her heart and she's got a permanent residence in mine.

Now to have an actual shot of making this work, I need to get Sully out of the picture –it won't last. It can't. I won't let it.

She can never be happy with him, not really. Even if it wasn't for my lack of control last night, they wouldn't last.

If I really thought she could be happy, I would let her go but now as I confess to myself, I know that I will never leave her- just like she can never leave me.

We have a dependence on each other, we care, we both stay, we both want but we were too stuck up to cross the line.

That line is now obliterated and I was proud of myself for stepping over it knowing there was the risk she would step back and I would fall into oblivion.

Now though, we have a few games to play. Crossing the line was part 1 and I can't wait to see how part 2 comes along. I will be the reigning champion of all the games because let's face it, when it comes to Bones, there's nothing I wouldn't do.

I'm sure my methods of seduction will come in handy – if I don't get played by her first.

She's a pent up ball of knowledge, and I'm going to help her discover just how effective my methods are and how we can execute them over and over again.

I know this won't be easy, hell nothing ever is with her, but I'm going to do it and play with all I've got.

Bones, you want to play dirty?

Because I can play real dirty.

And with that I, Seeley Booth, got out of my car and walked right back into the Jeffersonian Institution.

**Game on.**

**

* * *

**What did you guys think?

Have any suggestions let me know :D


	5. Chapter 5

A special thanks to everyone who has reviewed . It means a lot to me :)

_*I do not own Bones or any of its characters. *_

* * *

_**CHAPTER 5**_

I pulled away from Sully quickly after Booth strode out. I had no reason to feel like I was cheating, but that is exactly what it felt like. But it wasn't Sully I was cheating on, it felt like I was cheating on Booth.

He was my shoulder to cry on. He was always there. He pushed back. He pulled me back up when I fell. He didn't leave. He crossed the line. WE crossed the line together.

I never knew something that was supposed to be so wrong felt so right. But I knew from the moment I opened my eyes and I saw Booth that he would want more.

A relationship. With me.

Temperance Brennan. The broken, shattered, damaged person who never lets anyone in. _**But he's been tearing down your walls for a while now. **_Screamed my inner voice.

_**And you're letting him. **_

I couldn't give him everything he wanted and that is what scared me the most. Not being enough for Booth. All my life I tried amounting to something big, to be someone important, someone recognized. It could be called my irrational fear because I was scared as hell to want him. To even consider the possibility of there every being an _us_.

It never occurred to me that I might actually want him to break down my walls. But I was slowly letting him and it didn't bother me. He was actually trying and that's more than I can say for anyone else.

As soon as I opened my eyes and saw Sully's eyes looking into mine, I felt like it was all wrong. I wanted it to be Booth's eyes that reflected into my own. One's which bore into my soul, which saw right through me. In between passion and sincerity that was Seeley Booth.

"Sully I told you I was busy."

"Yeah, but come on Tempe, lunch" – he said lifting the bag of Italian take-out in front of my face and grinning lopsidedly.

"It's not like you have anything so important that needs taking care of is there?"

I silently contemplated telling him to leave me alone and ignoring him altogether. Also there was a strong sensation to call Booth back and let him have at Sully.

"Sully I just had a long night and I'm not in the mood for company right now."

"You didn't seem to mind Booth's company though" he said loud enough for me to hear with a trace of bitterness in his voice.

My calm demeanor suddenly faded and guilt washed over me. I was mad at Sully when he was obviously the victim here.

"Booth was just dropping by a few things from our last case. He was just leaving when you came in." I replied in a professional tone.

"Alright, let's eat I'm starving." Sully responded but his expression changed from excited to one of defeat.

I felt remorse for him, but as we sat there in silence eating and silently chatting, I saw Booth re-appear in the lab.

I sat a bit straighter and felt anticipation for the moment he walked into my office. I was acting so out of character all because he ignited the fire we tried so hard to put out.

I waited and heard his laugh, his voice, but he never came near my office. Not even a glance towards me.

I couldn't help but feel hurt. He said he'd fight for me. He said he'd play games for me.

Is this a game?

Do I want it to be a game?

What do I want?

Who do I want?

Until I figured everything out, I needed to play along. I needed some excitement. Something to get my blood pumping – _**like your kiss with Booth. **_My mind shouted absently.

A smirk made its way onto my face.

I turned to Sully who was eyeing me awkwardly.

We sat there and ate for another 20 minutes in silence.

"Are you alright Tempe?" he asked concern evident in his voice.

"I better get back to work if I want to leave early tonight."

I hoped this would tell him to back down and show him calmly that I was making an effort.

"Ok. As long as I get to see you later." He said with a lively grin.

He leaned in and kissed me sweetly on the lips and because I felt bad I kissed him back. Hard. Passionately. The whole time wishing it was Booth.

But for the second time that day, I felt nothing.

I released myself from our lip lock and gave him a small smile. Completely fake.

He left my office swiftly and stood frozen out my door.

"Did you forget something Sully?" I asked him a bit worried for him shocked pose.

I made my way next to him and saw Booth next to Angela , and he sweeping a fallen hair behind her ear. He then bent his head and gave her a light peck on the cheek. With that she blushed, and pushed him back lightly and he laughed, his charm smile shining at full wattage.

It took all my self-restraint not to walk over there and slap him. It was a game that's all it was. Angela would never do that to me.

Just playing along, I pulled Sully in by his collar and kissed him with jealousy. Booth had to see he needed to see what it felt like.

I then took his hand, looked up at him and said it loud enough for Booth to hear

"I'll see you tonight." And with that I went into my office and continued to work. I buried myself deeper and deeper into the limbo bodies wanting no one's help.

I was not interrupted for quite a while but began to feel someone watching me.

As I lifted my head slowly, I saw his piercing chocolate brown pools boring into mine.

"We have a case." He said in a lifeless, monotone voice.

"Sure. Let me grab my kit." I replied in a cold unfeeling tone.

He didn't offer to carry my bag.

He didn't try to help me out of my lab coat.

He didn't walk along side me.

He didn't put his hand on the small of my back.

He walked forward, not looking behind him. It was a good thing too because if he did, he would have seen the lone tear that made its way down my cheek.

I brushed it away quickly and was glad that it was the only one that escaped.

We were playing a game I never should have agreed to.

And I knew it was dangerous - that is what got to me. It felt like one of those times I truly wanted to just give up. But I knew I couldn't. I needed to move forward, take that extra step.

The only thing that worried me was a weird sensation I felt in the pit of stomach.

Because I knew one of us was going to break. I knew we wouldn't make it through this challenge without losing something. I just hoped we both weren't too scared to try and find it afterwards.

* * *

Please review :) I'm open to suggestions.

Angela and Booth's discussion next chapter :)


	6. Chapter 6

I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while but I just finished my exams and we all know how time consuming those are to study for :P

Thank You for all of you who reviewed! You guys are AWESOME :D

_***Disclaimer: I do not own Bones or any of its characters* :(**_

* * *

_**CHAPTER 6**_

Right before I walked through the sliding glass doors, my cell phone rang. It was my boss.

"Booth."

"Booth we have a body for you and your scientist be here in an hour."

"Will do, sir."

I go the directions and put them in my suit pocket.

I returned to my thoughts and they all came back to Bones.

I walked eagerly back into the Jeffersonian, and realized that I had no idea what I was going to do.

Bones isn't the kind of person who is keen on romance or other _manly_ gestures so I need to think this through.

I didn't need to think for long. I saw Angela leaving and making her way back to her office. She would know exactly what to do. I made my way to her office by the opposite direction of Brennan's. I couldn't face her- not with him there.

I didn't bother knocking, I knew she was alone. I walked in, closed the door and perched myself on the edge of her desk.

Before she could say anything I spoke first.

"We need to talk."

"What's wrong are you and Brennan having..." She looked in both directions and put her hand to cover the side of her mouth and whispered "problems?"

She then looked at me with eyes filled with humour.

"Ha-ha. Very funny. Actually we are though. I'm guessing she hasn't told you because if she did, you would have done something already."

"What did you do?"

"It's more like what I initiated and what she did. "

"Tell me already!" she yelled in a carefree tone.

"She kissed me after I showed her what she does to me whenever I'm close to her, I pressed myself right up against her. And now, she knows how I feel so to speak .But Sully's there and she's with him and I just don't know what to do anymore. "

I made my way over to the couch only to see Angela's mouth open in shock. It took her a minute to compose herself and hide the growing grin she had plastered on her face.

"So let me get this straight. She kissed you; you pushed yourself against her and told her how you feel and she said nothing? Even for Brennan that's odd. Are you sure that's all that happened?"

"That's basically it. I went into her office we were bickering and then I lost control. I went over to her and pressed my body against hers asked her if she felt anything. She implied that she didn't, but her body was telling me otherwise and then she kissed me and I kissed her back. Afterwards I looked into her eyes and saw regret. There I was finally crossing the line and she regrets every moment of it. I brought up Sully and she walked away saying she needed her urges to be satisfied by someone willing. I asked her to stay and she just... she walked away."

I now had my head in my hands and looked completely defeated.

"Wow. Ok now that I have the whole story, I can see why you're so torn. But listen she loves you. She just doesn't know it yet. You and I both know that the way she looks at Sully will never be the same as the way she looks at you. Brennan just needs to open her eyes and see what's right in front of her."

I got up and started pacing her office.

"That's exactly it. I'm tired of standing around hoping that one day she'll realize she loves me. I can't do it anymore. I've waited for her for so long and now that he's back.... I...I came close to losing her once; I'm not going to let it happen again. That's why I told her I would fight for her; That Sully changes nothing and that I'll jump through as many hoops in order to prove to her that I'm not going anywhere."

"You're right Booth. You guys have been dancing around this for too long. You took action and she gave in. When she saw what she did was not under the right circumstance she retreated behind her walls. So now what are you going to do about it? "

"Yeah well, here's the thing. That's where I need your help. She keeps waving her boy toy in my face and it hurts every time she does. I'm thinking to make her jealous to make her feel exactly as I do every time he goes near her... do you know anyone good and willing?"

I averted my eyes back to Angela only to see a wicked grin on her face.

"I know the perfect person for the job."

"Really, who?"

"Me."

"You? Angela, come on be serious."

"What is there something wrong with me? Am I not pretty enough to be seen with you?"

"No. That is not it -but you're her best friend. I don't want to hurt her, I just want to make her jealous and maybe you being that woman will damage your friendship."

"I love Brennan and she'll forgive me no matter what happens. Booth you do know that any other woman wouldn't care about your intentions and they would make the situation so much worse. I'm not one of them. I care about you guys and I am going to help you whether you like it or not. So enough debating on this and let's get a plan ready."

I saw where Angela was gazing through the window and eyed Brennan's open office door with the shades closed.

"Fine but only because I know you'll help. So what's the plan of action?"

I leaned against the door and saw Angela writing on a paper.

"Well first we go with jealousy because you have to get her back for Sully, it's only fair. So I was thinking flirty touches, tender movements, you taking me to lunch and putting your hand on the small of my back instead of hers. Oh yeah also we have to have some light kissing so it seems more realistic. Basically everything you and Brennan do on a regular basis before her boyfriends minus the kissing part."

At the end of her speech I stood there shocked. Were my feelings really that obvious? I didn't even have to say anything. They all knew. Brennan was the only one left to see it, our blossoming relationship, and she needs to be willing to take it to the next level.

"Ok. That was creepy but I guess it will work. But about the kissing – no lips. The cheek, the forehead, the neck and your hand are the only places I will kiss. The lips are where I draw the line. Do not argue."

Angela's face went into a pout.

"You drive a hard bargain... but you've got yourself a deal. So we start now. You need to get out of the Jeffersonian and then come back in. Walk the other way in and pass by her office. She'll see you but don't look at her. Have your eyes on me. We will stand by the platform and talk, laugh, whatever just so she knows you are here. By this time she'll be pretty angst-y about when you're going to come in and she'll brush Sully off. So we need to start the flirting pronto. When she walks out, she'll see us, and that is when you kiss me on the cheek. Sound good?"

I never knew Angela could formulate a plan so quickly.

"That sounds great but how did you think of that so fast?"

"I have my ways. _(She smirked)_ Now go, we need to get this show on the road."

Angela got up and pushed me out her door.

I walked out and back into the Jeffersonian unnoticed in less than 30 seconds.

I made my way past Brennan's office, restraining myself from looking at her, and looking at Angela who was waiting by the platform.

I approached her and we started a low key conversation. To make things more interesting Angela shifted closer next to me and asked me about Parker.

She knew he was my weakness and soon enough we were both laughing and reminiscing about the funny things he's been doing at school.

Just then Sully appeared out of Brennan's office and watched Angela and I, stunned.

It is then that I realized how close we were both standing and I noticed Angela's hand on my arm.

Just as if it was on cue, Brennan walked out of her office and asked Sully something. She then averted her gaze onto me and Angela.

By that time I was flirting back and pushed a stray lock of Angela's hair out of her face behind her ear. I then bent my head and gave her a small kiss on the cheek.

Angela immediately blushed and pushed me back lightly. She started laughing as did I about how easily that was to pull off.

I was so wrapped up in my pride that only when I turned my head did I see Bones and Sully kissing like they've never kissed before.

That cut me deep. It's just a game, I kept telling myself. She's just playing along.

When they finally came up for air she quickly glanced at me and then looked directly into Sully's eyes and said loud enough for me to hear:

"I'll see you tonight."

She was really playing with all she had. Was I really that bad of a person to be around? Did she not want me to fight for her? Did she...did she not want me?

I knew we crossed the line of just being partners and there was no going back. But could she really be that hurtful when she and I both know how deeply I care for her?

I was in a very bad mood after that. And it only got worse when I saw Sully leave with a huge smile as he walked out of the Jeffersonian.

I waited a few minutes to calm down and then using the cold, distant voice she used to use, I walked into Bones' office.

As I walked in my anger was reflected in my posture and it shined in my eyes as I met hers.

"We have a case."

"Sure. Let me grab my kit." she replied in the same tone.

I didn't offer to carry her bag.

I didn't try to help her out of her lab coat.

I didn't walk along side her.

I didn't put my hand on the small of her back.

I didn't want to do these things knowing if I did, it would look like I was caving; That I was the smaller man; That I didn't try hard enough.

I walked forward, not looking behind me. Because if I did, I'm sure I would have crumbled and laughed the whole thing off.

We were playing a very dangerous game. Why did I suggest it in the first place?

_**You wanted to show her you're that person that she's meant to spend the rest of her life with.**_

Remembering this I made straight for the door. Focusing and constructing a more devious plan to help her trust me as more than a partner.

I knew one of us was going to crack. My gut feeling told me something was going to go wrong.

I remembered everything I have ever told her, every promise I have made and one rang soundly in my ears.

_**We are the center, and the center must hold.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Please Review :)

Leave any suggestions you may have :)


	7. Chapter 7

So a lot happens in this chapter- brace yourselves :D

Thank you for the all your reviews.

_***Disclaimer: I do not own Bones or any of its characters. *****  
**_

* * *

_**CHAPTER 7**_

The car ride on our way to the crime scene was brutal.

Silence filled the car which was the most unusual thing for Booth and me. He kept stealing glances at me when he thought I wasn't looking but in truth, he was the only thing I was looking at.

Booth broke the silence.

"They found the body in the National Park. The body was submerged in the small lake."

I found my voice and replied.

"Well judging by the water's density, the algae and other environmental factors, if most of the remains are intact and the skull is present then we should have an easier time identifying the victim."

Silence refilled the car and we pulled into the parking lot which was flooded with reporters and FBI cars.

Booth led me to the remains which were laid on a plastic sheet and I shouted the facts to him.

"Woman, early thirties, 5'6, mostly decomposed. I would say time of death around 3 weeks given the rate of decomposition. It looks like she has both wrists broken like she has been tied up. Her upper body shows signs of abuse. That's all I can tell you from my cursory examination." The skull was intact which I was grateful for.

"Okay let's get this all back to the Jeffersonian. I'll call Hodgins and Clark and tell them to come and get water samples and take photographs." Booth said in his masculine, authoritive voice.

I would never admit it outwardly, but I his voice and his smile were the two things that aroused me whenever he got cocky. He had that belt buckle for a reason. I smirked inwardly. I observed him carefully as he talked to the other agents. He held himself tall and had his hands on his hips. His suit hugged his frame nicely and his chest was strained against the fabric of his shirt. What I would give to tear it off him and have my way with him in the back of his SUV or anywhere when he looks like that...

I snapped out of my daydream when my phone rang. I answered it quickly not knowing who it was.

"Brennan."

"Hey babe, so when can you get off work? I can't wait for tonight..."

When I heard Sully's voice my stomach dropped. He seemed so untouchable next to Booth. Everything about him was so secondary. My feelings for him vanished and I was met with feelings of friendship nothing more.

I made a decision. It was time to end it. I couldn't do it anymore. It hurt so much to see Booth show even courtesy to another woman, I can only imagine how he feels when I kiss Sully right in front on him.

I walked into the woods where I could have a little privacy for this awaiting conversation.

"Listen Sully we need to talk. This thing between us is over. I know I said I forgave you for leaving, I do, but all we can ever be is friends. I don't think of you in that way... not anymore."

I heard a pause on the other end of the line.

"Is it because of him?" he responded in a defeated tone.

"Because of who?" I replied knowing he was talking about Booth.

"Who else - Booth. Come on Tempe, we all see how you look at him, how he looks at you. Why didn't you end this sooner? Why did you lead me on?"

"It was just sex between us. I don't want to be mean or anything but you were filling the only void Booth couldn't, not while we kept our professional relationship platonic."

"Wow. That is cold even for you. You didn't like spending time with me? What I tell you everyday meant nothing? I should have figured you never said it back. When I told you I loved you, you couldn't even look me in the eyes afterwards."

"I couldn't and you know why. I'm not going to lie to your face just so I won't bruise your ego." I answered slightly hurt at his implication.

"You could have said it. Even if you didn't mean it, you could of. The thing is though; you weren't even willing to try. You were waiting for him to do something, for him to cross your stupid line. But we both know when you didn't sail away with me, that your heart was with him and you couldn't even hide it when I came back."

"Enough about Booth and I, it doesn't have anything to do with you. I'm not sorry it ended between us; you would have left again anyways. Trust is very important for me and you shattered it when you left. I opened myself up to you, about my past and you were selfish- you still left. But being the honourable person I am, I gave you another chance and while you haven't left yet, you're just not enough anymore. I've changed for the better and I will not settle for second best anymore. I hope you find happiness with someone who's willing to leave with you. This is the end for us. Goodbye Sully."

"Tempe hang on! Just so you know, don't screw this up. Don't push him away. I'm man enough to know when I've lost the fight to the better man- just don't let him go. Goodbye."

I was met with the dial tone. I contemplated what he just said. He was right. Everyone saw it with us, except me.

The thought alone scares me because I realise what I just ended and who I did it for.

I heard a voice call my name and then Booth shouting BONES. I made my way back onto the crime scene and stood in front of Booth.

"Bones there you are, let's go. We need to get you back to the lab."

I grabbed my kit and made my way out of the woods to the SUV. I got in and strapped myself in. Booth was next to me in a flash.

He turned the car on, and sped down the road.

"I'm going to do the examination and then allow Clark to put the markers for Angela's reconstruction."

"Well, I need that ID fast so you should probably do it."

"You know the reconstruction takes time on its own to process the markers. My examination is the larger part and Clark will put in the markers. I'm confident that Clark will be able to apply them efficiently what's the big deal?"

"Nothing it's just that work comes before your private life so I don't want you to slack off because you have a _boyfriend_."

He said this icily and it hurt. I replied in an all work no play tone.

"You of all people should know how dedicated I am to my work, Sully doesn't interfere in it. Just because I leave slightly earlier doesn't mean I don't care about my job."

I couldn't tell him I ended it, not when he was like this.

He contemplated this and then spoke in a slightly angry tone.

"Are you leaving early tonight?"

"As a matter of fact, I am. I have...plans."

Even though Sully and I were over, I would probably still leave early to take a bath with a glass of wine. Booth's knuckles turned white as he clutched the steering wheel tightly.

"Damn it Bones!"

He pulled the car over to the side of the road.

"Why do you do this to me? Why can't you just accept what happened between us and admit you felt something? Are you scared? Do you not want me? What is it? Tell me please because I can't take seeing you with Sully. It kills me inside. Here I am right in front of you giving myself to you, offering you the chance to be with me because damn it I want to be with you. No one else should touch you because I want to be that person for you. Let me be that person for you. I'm sick and tired of dancing around this, us. Our colleagues, our friends, even Sully, they all know we belong together why can't you see it? Am I really that bad that you don't want to be with me? I accept you. I don't want you to change anything about you. I'll take you as you are if you'll take me as I am. I'll never leave you, not like he did. Please don't push me away because I'm only going to come back stronger and more hopeful each time."

I sat frozen in pure and utter shock. I couldn't move, I couldn't speak, I couldn't think. All I could hear were his words and then without noticing, I realized I was crying.

I opened the door and ran down the road. My sobs were muffled but I know Booth heard me because he was following closely behind. I sat down in the grass on the side of the road under a small tree.

"I...I can't Booth. As much as I might want you, I don't want to hurt you. I'll never be enough. You want everything the wife, the kids, marriage- I can't give you that. I don't want to burden you."

"I don't need that. I have Parker – I don't need another child. Marriage is not as important as having you. I need you more than you could ever imagine. Don't ever say you're not enough for me – if anything; I'm not enough for you. Please don't run away from us and everything we could be. I know this is a lot to take in - but I can't hold out. You almost left me once, and it cut me so deeply because it was then that I knew..."

"It was then that you knew what?" I braced myself for his answer knowing it would affect everything we are, everything we ever were and everything we were going to be and take it to the next level.

"_It was then that I knew that through all fault, against all logic that I was completely and undeniably, in love with you."_

If I looked shocked before, I was blind sighted by this. He admitted it. He said he loves me. He stayed. He ran after me. And with every promise, with every word, every touch- I decided I wanted him to catch me, so I let him.

He stared at my face his eyes full of compassion and hope, waiting for my response.

I looked into his eyes and finally let my heart go into overdrive.

"Booth with everything done-what we've been through together, every experience we've shared, I broke up with Sully. I couldn't do it anymore. I didn't want my eventually to be with him... I wanted it to be with you. You tore down my walls, and I'm done trying to rebuild them."

In that moment I have never been more scared in my life. I was about to say the three words I thought I would never say, I was giving my heart away to Booth, I was letting go and feeling appreciated for something other than my work. I was being accepted for who I was, simply Temperance Brennan.

The words escaped my mouth and I felt a weight being lifted off my shoulders.

"I love you too Seeley Booth."

Booth's charm smile was glowing. His eyes were filled with happiness and desire. He pulled me closer and said:

"You have no idea how much I love you. Actions speak louder than words though right?"

And with that he pulled my face up and gave me a soft kiss on the lips. It was gentle, sweet, tender, loving and the most intense kiss I have ever had. In it was poured all the emotion we have ever felt and our love for each other dominated and made it even better. Booth pulled away first and gazed into my eyes lovingly.

"Do you want to get out of here? I think we have dinner plans..."

His smile made my heart melt. He wanted me. He loved me. I wanted him. I loved him.

We both saw what was there all along, we acted upon our feelings. After all this time, it really feels like it was meant to be. That's saying a lot for me, the overly analytical scientist.

"Dinner sounds great. " I replied, my voice filled with joy.

We walked hand in hand back to the SUV and headed for the Jeffersonian. I would get everything ready for Angela so we could go on our date. I had something to look forward to; I had found what people spent their whole lives searching for.

I now knew what people talked about. When they say how important it is to let someone in and how you need to take a chance to fall in love. I tried to shut him out, to keep leave him behind -_but he followed me right through the darkness and now we can both step out into the light._

* * *

_I know it kind of sounds like the end but there will be another chapter._

_PLEASE REVIEW :D_

_Comments? Expectation? Suggestions?- Let me know ;)_


	8. Chapter 8

So this is the final chapter everyone ;thank you for your support :)

_***Disclaimer: I don't own Bones...***_

* * *

_**CHAPTER 8**_

We drove back to the Jeffersonian in a comfortable silence. We were still overjoyed by our newly proclaimed love.

What we said would never be able to be taken back. It would last forever, and I knew we would hold. Even though logically and statistically speaking the odds were not in our favour, I believed we would make it through.

Booth got out of the car first while I grabbed my kit. He walked in ahead of me.

I was so busy looking at his nicely shaped gluteus maximus that I tripped and fell.

Booth didn't notice though because I didn't scream, so I got up and walked right into the Institution.

Nothing could have prepared me for what I saw.

Angela had Booth pinned against the platform and was kissing him, no devouring him. He was attempting to push her away, eyes wide open. In that instant, I trusted him completely.

Jealousy bubbled to the surface; rage was coursing through my blood against Angela.

"You bitch." I yelled at her.

Angela let go of Booth and he looked full of remorse.

"Bren, don't be mad you didn't want him so I got to have a taste of what you've been missing out on."

I started to walk closer to her my fists clenched.

"You don't have me Angela. Bones does. I told her I loved her and she said it back. You didn't let me explain."

Booth turns to me and looks into my eyes.

"I tried to tell her Bones, but she cut me off, I tried to push back. I'm sorry it didn't mean anything. I love you."

I searched his eyes, but I knew he was telling the truth.

"I believe you and I love you too."

I smiled at him as he did me. We said those words like they meant everything to each other- and they did.

We were broken from our intense gaze as Angela started jumping up and down and squealing very loudly.

"Oh my God Bren I am so sorry, we were just trying to make you jealous like you were doing to Booth and I got carried away because I want you guys to be together so badly ... I'm sorry please forgive me?"

I knew Angela meant well and she was my best friend.

"I forgive you but do not interfere again. We've gotten together, now let us be."

"Ok...fine! I have to go tell everyone! I mean oh... is that alright unless you guys wanted to tell people?"

"It's fine Ange." I told her.

She ran off happily to go find Cam and Hodgins and tell them the good news.

"Let me just put everything away in my office and I'll get started."

"Yeah I'll come keep you company until the body arrives..." Booth stated with a wicked grin.

I walked into my office knowing Booth was right behind me. It gave me a sense of peace knowing he would always be there.

I set down my kit, pulled on my lab coat and leant against the front my desk.

"Can you believe it Bones? This is where the magic happened. This is where we obliterated the line."

Booth smiled at me and walked up to me and put his hands on my hips. He pulled me right up against him.

"I feel like we've done this before..." I said huskily.

I felt Booth beginning to harden beneath my touch.

"Oh yes, we've definitely felt this before but I think the extended version is going to be so much better."

This time it wasn't me, but him who kissed me full of passion, desire, lust and love. His tongue traced the contour of my lips and then asked for entrance. I allowed him that and we kissed until we were out of breath.

He pressed me up against the desk and attacked my neck while I ran my hands up his chest. _Damn that shirt _I thought.

"You dress like such a tease Booth. Really how did I keep my hands off you before this?"

"Bones, if you thought I dress like a tease you have no idea what you are. Your low cut shirts and your figure hugging jeans, and those skirts - I've imagined taking you anywhere and everywhere in sight. The diner, my SUV, the lab..."

His hands started drifting upwards and my hands started drifting downwards.

"Where exactly are these places because I'm sure I have a few suggestions starting off with my desk."

With that he pushed me onto the desk making papers fly everywhere.

"Well let's make that fantasy a reality."

He started kissing down the column of my neck to my breasts. He rubbed his erection against me and I moaned loudly. I brought my hips up to meet his and he moaned in response. I started unbuttoning his shirt and as I pushed it of his shoulders, I raked my nails down his chest and trailed kisses along his pectorals.

Booth on the other hand was manipulating my breasts and attempting to free me of my pants.

Just then a loud knock interrupted us and Hodgins' voice boomed from the other side.

"Agent Booth, Dr. Brennan, the body has just arrived."

"Thanks Hodgins, we'll be right out." Called Booth.

He got off me reluctantly and started readjusting his clothing as did I.

"This is not over Bones. We are going to do this some place where we will not be interrupted and where we'll be able to do it all night long. Trust me. The weekend will be spent in bed. "

"I look forward to that Booth and maybe we can look into those other situations you thought of earlier..." I asked suggestively.

"You have no idea how many times over the past 4 years I've been waiting to do very un-partner like things to you and now we can. Just think of the opportunities..."

He smiled at me and I smiled back. We both laughed.

"Well there will be time for that later, we should probably go. A body waits for my analysis."

"You're right. I just want you to know that I love you."

I stood right in front of him, put my arms around his neck, gazed deeply into his eyes and said the words that he made me believe.

"I love you too." I gave him a small kiss and we broke apart.

He walked to the door, opened it and walked towards the other agents.

I just watched him walk away. He was mine. I was his. We were together.

Who knew that one kiss during a heated discussion would change everything for the better.

I didn't, but I'm very happy it did happen - That I took the final step. It made me realize that I loved him. I discovered love. It took us 4 years to get to where we are and nothing has felt more right.

I looked at Booth who was talking with Hodgins and the other agents and our gazes locked. He smiled at me because he knew I believed he would never leave. He unlocked the door I had locked within myself for so long.

_**'At some point, you have to make a decision. Boundaries don't keep other people out. They fence you in. Life is messy. That's how we're made. So, you can waste your lives drawing lines. Or you can live your life crossing them.'**_

And when you finally do cross it, that one forbidden line –everything changes, and you become whole.

_**THE END**_

_**

* * *

**_

That's it :) Thanks guys :) I hope I didn't dissapoint ;)

Please Review and tell me what you thought :D

**_P.s_: The bolded part is a quote from Meredith Grey**_( Grey's Anatomy)_** and I did not write it. I found that it fit in really well with the whole story so I just borrowed it.**


End file.
